Unexpected
by KitsuDei
Summary: San Valentín: Un día que Shikamaru consideraba absurdo. Un PUM seguido de un segundo pum, papitas voladoras, un perro perdido y algo que, realmente, nadie esperaba -ONE SHOT KibaIno- Porque uno simplemente nunca sabe lo que puede traer el futuro...


Holap, bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo...? Este es un antiguo one shot, nunca lo había publicado ya que no estaba terminado, pero ahora sí lo está y por eso aquí lo tienen, disponible para leerlo.

Creo que mi intención era subirlo para el San Valentín del año pasado, pero, ya saben, me dejé pasar con todos los fics jo-jo-jo... En fin, espero que les guste este one shot de esta pareja que muchos consideran extraña pero a algunas fans como yo, les gusta mucho.

* * *

Inesperado

- Que estupidez - Repetía incesablemente Shikamaru al ver a todo el amontonamiento de personas en cada uno de los negocios de chocolates y cosas para regalo. - ¿Cómo pueden casi perder la cordura empujándose y hasta matándose por agarrar las mejores cosas para un día tan absurdo como es éste? -

- Pero yo te vi, a la mañana entraste a una tienda de regalos y saliste con algo chiquito - Dijo Chouji engullendo una bocanada de patatas fritas.

- Claro, mi padre dijo que le vaya a comprar algo para mi madre porque él iba a "estar ocupado" y no tenía tiempo para eso. -

- Oh - Pronunció, llevándose otra bocanada de patatas a la boca.

Shikamaru miró hacia la derecha, donde Hinata miraba algo escondida a Naruto, éste molestaba a Sakura con esa cara de imbécil que siempre llevaba, ella con el puño alto amenazándolo, hasta que le pegó y volteó a mirar con corazones en sus ojos a Sasuke. Quien llevaba esa expresión neutra e inmutable tan común en él.

- Ellos por lo menos están actuando normal - Comentó volteando su mirada al frente.

- ¡Chicos! - Se escuchó un grito detrás de ellos, reconocido al instante por ambos.

- Buenos días, Ino - Saludó alegremente Chouji tragándose una papita.

- Hola - Saludó sin expresión alguna Shikamaru.

- Tomen - Dijo enérgicamente Ino, extendiendo sus dos brazos hacia cada uno, con un pequeño paquetito apollado en cada una de sus palmas. Shikamaru y Chouji se quedaron mirando al objeto con expresión incógnita. - Tontos, hoy no sólo es el día de los enamorados, sino que también lo es de la amistad. Por eso se los doy. - Al ver que sólo se quedaban de la misma manera observándola ahora a ella, su expresión cambió de una amable a una asesina en cuestión de segundos - ¡¿Qué esperan para tomarlos? - Les gritó. Los dos se sobresaltaron por el grito repentino de la chica y expresando pánico en sus rostros tomaron los regalos correspondientes para cada uno a la velocidad de la luz. - Bien - Su expresión volvió a ser la de una angelical e inocente niña.

Siguieron caminando juntos, hablado de diversos temas.

- Que problemático. Ésto me hace pensar que Konoha es una aldea llena de gente ignorante. Todos los años lo mismo. Gastando dinero en obsequios para un día sin sentido como lo es éste. Es la segunda vez que lo digo, y lo peor, no me canso de hacerlo. Realmente me parece una estúpidez. -

- Shikamaru... ¡no seas tan amargado! - Le gritó. - ¡Deja de quejarte de una vez por todas! Si a las personas les gusta gastar dinero en regalos para los seres que son importantes para ellas, pues bien. Para mí está genial. No veo lo malo en eso -

- Eso está bien. Lo que me parece absurdo es que hayan hecho un día como éste. Es tan idiota, los únicos que se benefician son los comerciantes. Si las personas se aman... se supone que no necesitan un día en especial para decírselo mutuamente. -

- Tal vez tengas razón... - Aceptó de una vez por todas... era realmente insoportable discutir con alguien como Shikamaru... no paraba hasta que no te entrara en la cabeza que él y sólo él estaba en lo correcto.

Pero, en el momento de doblar la esquina para cambiar de calle, algo que ninguno esperaba, pasó. Primero escucharon un fuerte "PUM", seguido de otro, pero no tan ruidoso.

Ino y Shikamaru se sobresaltaron por el repentino sonido y observaron como la bolsa de patatas de Chouji volaba, desparramando papitas por doquier.

Entonces vieron un chico tirado en el piso con cara de dolor (por la caída más que nada). Más bien sentado, ya que sólo su trasero estaba en contacto con el empedrado suelo. Se paró, se sacudió, miró al cielo, saltó y en un ágil movimiento atrapó la bolsa voladora perteneciente a Chouji.

- Perdón, no te vi - Se disculpó el chico, entregándole la bolsa... vacía. El fin del mundo para Chouji. Quien quedó en una especie de "shock".

- Claro que no nos ibas a ver, si corrías como desefrenado, no quiero imaginar a cuanta gente habrás atropellado ya, Kiba.

- Yo no atropellé a nadie. - Se defendió.

- ¿Ah, no? - Rió Shikamaru. - Aunque Chouji haya quedado intacto ya que su peso es superior al tuyo sumándole la fuerza de la velocidad a la que ibas, eso cuenta como un atropello. -

Kiba gruñó disgustado. - ¿Seguirás discutiendo aunque yo ya me haya disculpado con él? -

- No discuto, sólo aclaro, chico perro. -

- Está bien, yo no seguiré hablando, me callaré la boca si esque de esa forma tú también te callas, oso perezoso. -

Shikamaru frunció el ceño -_ "¿Oso perezoso? Pero esos animales sólo comen, duermen, se mueven lento y... no hacen nada más... yo por lo menos me muevo rápido" _- Repitió para sus adentros.

- En fin, ¿vieron a Akamaru? - Preguntó con desesperación, aunque intentando disimularla - Llevo toda la mañana buscándolo -

- Y hasta que el perro escapó de las manos de su dueño. Deberías tratarlo mejor... o por lo menos comportarte como una persona normal de vez en cuando. -

Ahora Kiba fue quien frunció el ceño, divertido - Ser una persona normal debe ser demasiado aburrido, pero aún así, no más que la vida de un genio que nunca quiere hacer nada y el único comentario que ronda por su mente a cada instante es "Que problemático" -

- Por lo menos aquí "la gente normal" es adaptada más fácilmente en la sociedad y no como los hiperactivos que nunca dejan de moverse. Y el hecho de que yo nunca quiera hacer nada no describe que mi vida sea aburrida, aunque eso depende del concepto que tenga cada persona sobre el término "aburrimiento". Y por lo menos no huyen de mí como tu perro huyó de ti. -

- ¡Akamaru no...! -

- ¡Basta ya ustedes dos! - Interrumpió gritando Ino, nuevamente - ¡Me sacan de quicio!, ¡hoy, que es el día del amor y la amistad, ustedes se ponen a discutir como niños de preescolar!, ¡YA BASTA! -

- ... -

- Mejor así - Exclamó la rubia, calmándose... sólo un poco.

- Hablando de eso... - Dijo Kiba sacando algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, ganando la mirada de los tres presentes (si Chouji contaba como presente en esos momentos... pues él no miró... se encontraba en shock por lo sucedido con sus papitas) - Toma - Le dijo entrgándole un paquete similar a los que ella les había dado anteriormente a sus dos amigos. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mirada baja.

No sabía que decir... sólo se le ocurrió repreguntar.

- ¿Para mí? - Kiba asintió, Ino agarró el regalo. - Gra-gracias - Dijo con un leve, casi innotable, pero aún así, presente sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas también.

- ¡Kiba, ven!, ¡Apúrate! - Se una voz gritona llamándolo. Kiba, apenas volteando el rostro hacia la dirección de la voz;

- Ya voy, nee-san - Gritó. - Bueno... Jaa ne - Se despidió y salió corriendo hacia su hermana. Dejando a un Shikamaru shockeado por lo que había echo y a una, bastante confundida, Ino perdida en sus pensamientos. Sin contar que Chouji seguía haciendo un funeral mental hacia sus preciadas papitas mientras sostenía con tristeza dicho envoltorio.

-W-w-W-w-W-w-W-w-W-w-W-w-W-w-W-

Llegó a su habitación, tiró su mochila al piso y se revolcó sobre la cama. Aún no anochecía, había regresado a su casa antes de lo acordado ya que sus pies no podían más de tanto caminar y su lengua se sentía paralizada de tanto chusmerío.

Miró con odio las sandalías que había tenido en los pies hasta hace unos minutos.

- _"Malditas... eran las más lindas y no tan caras sandalías de paseo de la tienda de calzados TT^TT De paseo no tienen ni la suela..." -_ Miró su mochila, la agarró, la abrió y empezó a sacar su contenido: una campera no muy abrigada, un sombrero para el sol, protector solar, una cinta para el pelo, una vincha y otras cosas, luego revolvió todo lo que había sacado y lo fue acomodando, cuando levantó la campera para colgarla un pequeño paquete cayó de ésta. - ¿Esto...? - Hizo memoria - Ah, ¡claro! Es lo que me dio Kiba... El paquete es muy lindo - Dijo observando el sobre azul brillante - ¿Qué habrá dentro? - Abrió el sobre, metió su mano en él y sacó una pequeña pulsera color plata, la sostuvo en la palma de su mano para observarla más detenidamente. Era sencilla pero muy bonita, tenía decoraciones chiquitas con formas diferentes y una más grande, que tenía forma de media luna. Ino sonrió al verla. - Que detalle - Dijo - Pero me pregunto porque Kiba me la dio... ¿Será que le gusto? - Pensó en voz alta y se sonrojó levemente y rió - Yo siempre pensé que era un animalito, debe ser como Shikamaru... a veces te hace enfadar y pensar que es un idiota, quieres pegarle y todo, pero él siempre se preocupa por sus amigos y daría lo que sea por ellos - Agarró la pulsera con la otra mano y la colocó en su muñeca. - Hablando de él, ¿seguirá buscando a Akamaru? - Se puso de pie, agarró unas zapatillas que había tiradas en el piso y su campera, se las puso y salió de su cuarto.

- Mamá, voy a salir, Shikamaru me dio algo para que se lo tenga en mi mochila y olvidé devolvérselo - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de entrada/salida de la casa.

- Está bien, Ino, pero no te tardes mucho, ¿si? - Gritó la madre desde la cocina.

- Si, má, no te preocupes. - Contestó Ino, saliendo de la casa. Caminó por las calles, aún iluminadas y con gente andando en ellas. Se cruzó con Shikamaru, éste le preguntó si le sucedía algo, ella se negó y dijo que debía alcanzarle algo a su madre del mercado. Entonces siguió caminando.

- Ay, si sigo así me crecerá la naríz como a Pinocho... - Susurró, tocándose el tabique. Miró a los costados, se encontraba en un puente. Abrió la boca y sonrió, con brillos en los ojos - ¡Que lindo! - Pronunció al ver como las luces de las tiendas se reflejaban en las aguas del río atravesado por el puente. Se sentó en un banco ubicado al lado de una de las barandas y se quedó observando fascinada el paisaje que se le presentaba.

De repente escuchó un ladrido chillón proveniente de su costado. Ella se asustó por el repentino ruido y gritó.

- ¿Akamaru? ¿pero qué haces aquí? Kiba estuvo todo el día buscándote. No sabes lo preocupado que se veía - Le reprimió la rubia al canino, el cual emitió unos sonidos de angustia.

Habrá estado como unos siete minutos, aproximadamente, sentada allí, con Akamaru en el regazo, mirando el atardecer. Akamaru volvió a ladrar, desesperadamente, moviendo la cola y mirando del otro lado del puente Ino se estremeció al sentir, nuevamente, ese chillante sonido. Miró para donde Akamaru y se pusó de pie, sosteniendo al can con ambos brazos.

- ¡Akamaru! - Gritó Kiba, desde el otro lado del puente y empezó a correr en donde la rubia y el perro se encontraban, pero claro, no de una forma natural, él saltó a la baranda y de ahí bajó a la estructura de madera. - ¿Ino? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Kiba, a Ino le sonó como un Deja vu.

- Eh pues, yo sólo salí a caminar - Contestó.

- ¿Y por qué Akamaru está contigo? Digo... No es muy común que vaya con otras personas que no sea mi familia o yo - Dijo extrañado el chico.

- Bueno... Yo me senté en este banco a mirar el río y, de la nada, apareció Akamaru a mi lado - Explicó Ino.

- Ah.. entonces es eso... A él le encanta este puente... Siempre nos sentamos aquí a mirar el atardecer, es la costumbre - Aclaró. Kiba extendió los brazos hacia Ino, ella tardó unos segundos en entender, cuando lo hizo, también extendió los brazos, entregándole a Akamaru. Kiba, al agarrar a su perro, vio que Ino llevaba puesta la pulsera que él le había regalado, se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Ino se extrañó.

- ¿Pasa algo, Kiba? - Preguntó, confusa.

- Tienes la pulsera que te di... - Dijo, Ino se sonrojó de igual modo.

- Ah.. s-sí... - Titubeó - Es muy linda... gracias... -

- Bueno... de nada... me alegro de que te gustara...- Dijo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Se sintió una incómoda tensión en el ambiente, ambos jovenes mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que tú me ibas a dar algo - Dijo, sonriendo, Ino.

- Esto... Yo tampoco pensé que iba a dártelo... Casi no me animo -

- Bueno, que bien que te animaste, porque me encantó la pulsera. Es más, nunca me la quitaré - Ino lo miró - Yo pensaba que sólo eras tierno con Akamaru, estoy feliz de que no sea así - Sonrió. Kiba se sonrojó mucho más, no se distinguían las marcas rojas con el resto de su cara. - Ah, ¡ya casi es de noche! - Dijo repentinamente, observando que ya sólo se podía ver una pequeña parte del sol que todavía no se había ocultado. - Le dije que mi madre que volvería rápido así que mejor me voy. - Dijo - _"hum.. tal vez sea mejor provocarlo un poquito antes" _- Pensó mientras reía maliciosamente en su interior. Se acercó a Kiba - Creo que si me muestras más de esa ternura tuya, terminaré enamorándome de ti - Le susurró en el oído y, para finalizar le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Nos vemos! - Saludó alegremente mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Ahora el que quedó en shock fue Kiba, completamente colorado, con una mano en la mejilla que Ino había besado.

- T-tú no dices nada, ¿eh, Akamaru? - Le dijo al perro, que se encontraba encima de su cabeza en ese momento.

- ¡Wan! - Asintió, a su modo, Akamaru.

Todo había sido tan... _Inesperado._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ok, ok, ¿raro?, ¿rápido?, ¿estúpido? Son cosas que yo pensé, pero bueno, todos los enamorados sabemos que el amor es raro, estúpido rápido o lento, como ustedes piensen, pero siempre es inesperado, ¿no? Eso se me ocurre.

Bueno, -si es que alguien lo lee- espero que me dejen sus críticas, correcciones, opiniones, bueno, cualquier cosa que quieran dejar en reviews, así tal vez me motive en hacer más fics de éstos dos ^^ Bien, que tengan un muy lindo Jueves. Las alaba **K**i_tsu_.


End file.
